Vehicular cameras typically include connectors with 6 pins that are used to connect to the rest of the vehicle. As a result, the connector directly impacts the size of the camera, the number of components in the camera, and the cost of the camera. Additionally, the wiring that extends from the connector to points in the vehicle such as a display in the instrument panel and a vehicle ground adds to the overall cost associated with the camera. Examples of vehicular vision systems that incorporate cameras are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,859,565; 6,611,202; 6,222,447; 5,949,331; 5,670,935; and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
There is a continuing need for vehicular cameras that are smaller and less expensive without sacrificing performance.